Ulterior Motives
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: When Gill asked Chase to teach him to cook one of his favorite meals after a week full of work and not seeing his lover, he hadn't expected to be ravished. But he should have. PWP Warnings: lemon, language


**Author's Note**: So, I guess this is my version of a drabble. That's what this started as and it became a monster. And I really hope the summary didn't suck too bad. Enjoy! Betaed by Nocturnal Fay.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon. I never need, too. This story is proof. All rights go to Yasuhiro Wada, Natsume, Rising Star Games, and Marvelous Entertainment. (Probably miss a few)

A cool breeze blew in from the ocean, ruffling the blonde's hair slightly as he leaned against the red head beside him. Eyelids fluttered over blue eyes and he fought not to drift off. He swung his feet slowly, kicking the side of the building in the process. This happened to be one of his favorite parts of the day; just being able to sit close to the man he loved. Getting away from the paper work his father had given him…

"Gill," a sharp voice sounded in his ear. "You can't sleep here, let alone on me."

The blonde ignored the voice until the person beside him began to stand up. Grumbling sleepily, Gill sat up and rubbed his eyes. Blinking, he looked up at the man now standing in front of him. His light red hair was a bit of a mess, standing up in all directions except for the bangs he had fastened safely down with bobby pins. He had taken off his apron, for once, and the black of his shirt made his pale skin look even paler. He was glaring down at Gill, and Gill knew that look very well. It said 'leave me alone and go and finish the work you ditched'.

Pouting slightly, Gill pushed to his feet and looked at Chase. The cook had his arms crossed over his chest and was still looking at him sternly. Gill knew that begging or pouting would get him nowhere in this situation, so he just sighed and began to walk toward the walk way at the edge of the building. Before he knew what was happening, a hand grabbed his arm and spun him around. Gill suddenly found himself blinking up at Chase. His eyes were still hard but the glare was gone. A smile began to form on his lips and slowly reached his eyes. Gill blushed at the sight of sparkling violet eyes, and that just made Chase smile wider. Bending forward slowly, Chase placed a gentle kiss on Gill's lips before pulling him toward town hall.

Gill was still stunned as they walked, and a few minutes later found himself in front of town hall. Blinking, he glared at the tall building. He would much rather be with Chase for the rest of the day, instead of behind a desk signing papers. The other man had the night off and Gill had been looking forward to skipping work, just this once, and spending an entire day with him. At that moment, his stomach growled and a thought popped into his head.

"Chase, can I ask you to do something for me?" Gill asked, keeping a hold of the hand in his.

"What is it?" Chase asked, sensing that there were ulterior motives behind this request.

"Would you teach me to cook something tonight?" Chase blinked; that was not what he had been expecting. Gill wasn't so much of a spoiled kid that he didn't know the basics of cooking but he never really showed any interest in it either.

"Uh, sure. I can show you how to make Neapolitan spaghetti, since it's one of your favorites." Chase said as he looked down at Gill. He thought he saw a gleam of mischief in his blue eyes but it was gone just as fast as it had been there. This was going to be one interesting night.

"Good. Then I'll see you tonight." the blonde said happily and kissed Chase thoroughly before entering the building. Chase blinked and rubbed a finger over his lips. That man sure knew how to kiss, he would give him that. Smiling to himself, he shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking toward the market. He ticked off a list of things he would need in his head and the things he would have to do at home before he came to meet Gill later that night.

* * *

Sunset found Chase leaning against the side of town hall, waiting for Gill to finish up and lock up the building. He watched the sun fall below the horizon and leaned his head back to watch the stars begin to shine brightly. He had always found the night beautiful, the way the stars glittered against the blackness of the sky entranced him. The door beside him clicked open and he turned his head to watch Gill lock the door. He looked unusually happy tonight, a smile covering his face and lighting up his eyes. Chase knew that look and his brain screamed at him that he really should be worried, but the screaming was ignored for the much better activity of thoroughly kissing the man before him.

The blonde let out a soft moan into warm lips as his mouth was invaded. He went limp in Chase's arms and fisted his hands in his black button down shirt to keep his balance. Chase pulled him closer, molding their bodies together as he explored the depths of the blonde's mouth. Tongues danced and moans were exchanged. The red head slid his tongue along the roof of Gill's mouth and was rewarded with a particularly deep moan. Pulling back, Chase smiled at the half lidded expression on Gill's face.

"Come on," he told him, removing a hand from his shirt and holding it tightly, "We need to get to my house so I can teach you how to cook."

Gill blinked his blue eyes and had to shake his head to clear his mind. Frowning, he finally remembered what he had proposed earlier that day. At the thought of food, his stomach grumbled loudly. A deep chuckle from the man beside him had him blushing and glaring.

"I guess that means we need to hurry." Chase said, tugging at his hand. Gill quickly began keeping pace and the two men headed toward the fields beyond Harmonic Town.

The walk to Chase's house was mostly uneventful, except for the scare Gill had when a cow that had been left out to graze mooed loudly next to them. The loud noise had been unexpected and both men had jumped out of their skins. The funniest part, though, had been the squeal that Gill had let out in surprise. Chase had been unable to contain his laughter, and was still giggling about it by the time they reached his house.

"Shut up!" Gill said angrily as Chase unlocked his door, pushing it open and flicking on the lights. His ensuing laughter was rewarded with a punch to his arm as Gill pushed by him and stood in the middle of the living room. The house wasn't big, but it was tidy and well kept. The living room, dining room, and kitchen were all part of one large open space. A row of counters separated the dining room from the large kitchen and the flooring change was all that separated the living room from the dining room. A door leading to the bed room and the connecting bath room was at the edge of the kitchen and dining room.

Gill huffed as he made his way toward the kitchen, leaning against the counter beside the refrigerator. He glared at Chase as the other man made his way toward him after closing and locking the door. He kissed Gill on the cheek before he opened the fridge, pulling out four bright red tomatoes. He laid these on the counter across from the stove and grabbed an onion from a hanging basket on his way to his spice cabinet. Four cloves of garlic, a handful of basil leaves, the canisters of black pepper, sugar and thyme, plus a pack of spaghetti, and a bottle of olive oil later, Chase was staring at the row of ingredients now sitting on his counter. Grabbing the cutting board that was always within reach, he handed a knife to a surprised Gill.

"Here, chop these tomatoes and pour the juice in a cup and then slice up the onion." he said as he turned toward the stove. Setting it to the right temperature, he filled a pot that he grabbed from the bottom cabinet with water. Dumping the entire pack of spaghetti into the pot, he listened to the rhythmic sounds of Gill chopping. He turned to check on the progress and was pleased with what he saw. Gill had more skill than he had first thought. The pieces weren't all the same size but it was neatly done, as was to be expected from a person like Gill.

Five minutes later found Gill holding the handle of a saucepan and eyeing the slightly bubbling contents wearily. The mix of all the ingredients was making his stomach growl loudly and he really wasn't sure if he was doing this right or not. He felt a presence behind him and wasn't all too surprised when he felt gentle hands squeeze his hips and a chin rest upon his shoulder.

"Looking good," Chase commented, his warm breath ghosting over the blonde's ear, making him shiver. His hunger was really the only thing that kept him from grabbing the taller man by the shirt and kissing him soundly. Small touches here and little kisses there were beginning to drive him mad and he knew that was exactly what Chase was aiming for. Another growl from his stomach reminded him of the reason why he was still in the kitchen cooking.

"Why don't we fix a little something to tide you over," Chase said, "That's going to take a bit to simmer."

Gill groaned at the idea of having to wait any longer for food, but was pleased to see that Chase was pulling out premade sandwiches, that would definitely tide him over for the next bit.

Gill leaned back in his chair, sighing at how full his stomach felt. It really had been a good meal, and he was even proud of the fact that he had done a good bit of work. Chase was now staring at him from across the table. The look he was being given made him squirm slightly. That look said Gill was definitely in for it tonight. Trying to ignore the other man's stare, Gill grabbed his plate and headed back toward the kitchen. The only problem was that to make it, he had to pass Chase.

About the second he was sure he had made it, a hand shot out and grabbed his arm. With a tug, he was pulled back toward the table and the plate removed from his hand and set carefully on the table. Gill didn't look at the red head but he felt the hand slide up his arm to cup his chin. His head was slowly turned and he finally had no choice but to look Chase in the eyes. The look there told him exactly what was about to happen and the thought sent a small thrill through his body. His lips parted in a sigh as his head was pulled down and then he found himself being kissed. And it wasn't just a gentle kiss, his mouth was being ravished.

Chase's tongue swiped slowly across his bottom lip and Gill complied with the silent question. The red head's tongue swept inside his mouth and made good work of exploring every inch until Gill's knees finally gave out. Chase's arm came up and wrapped around his slim hips so he could pull him closer and down onto his lap. The blonde pulled back to let out a soft moan as hands began to roam his body. The temperature began to rise in the room, or was it just him, as Chase's fingers dipped under the back hem of his shirt. Warm hands slid up to massage shoulders and pull him back slightly. Gill let his head fall back as lips plundered his neck. Teeth nipped here and there was a hard suck on his pulse there. Pale hands gripped black clad shoulders and another moan escaped parted lips, as lips pushed the collar of his shirt down to suck on his collar bone.

"Chase," Gill breathed his name and thought he heard a chuckle. Seconds later he was suddenly flat on his back upon the now clear table. Plates and silverware clattered to the floor but neither man cared. Chase pushed up the thin shirt that Gill had worn that day and kissed at his now exposed belly. Gill gasped when his exposed skin was suddenly wet as a tongue worked its way up his body. He shivered when cold air was blown over his nipple, only to arch his back when it was sucked into the warm cavern of Chase's mouth. Gills hands fisted in his hair and he groaned loudly, his breath coming in short pants.

"Unnn," was the only sound he could make as his nipple was suddenly nipped and then soothed by a slow swipe of a tongue.

"Like that, huh?" Chase muttered, and was answered with a whine when he pulled back. He pulled up the shirt to his forearms and then held the middle in his fist, firmly pinning the blonde's hands to the table. Gill wiggled and arched his back, trying to regain the contact that had been lost. Chase looked down at the man under him. His blue eyes were half lidded and his hair was a mess. A blush had risen on his face and his lips were plump and reddened from kisses. If Chase didn't watch himself, this whole thing would end right here and as much as sex in the kitchen sounded good, he had other plans.

A smirk formed on his face as he watched the other man wiggle and groan in frustration. He leaned down slowly, breathing hot air over a sensitive ear lobe, before sucking it into his mouth. Gill squeaked and then moaned as teeth scrapped across the reddened flesh. Chase nipped and sucked mercilessly until he could feel the blonde start to lose himself.

"Chase…" came the whine, followed quickly by a gasp as the game was changed up. The pale man on the table suddenly found another clothed crotch pushing firmly against his. The assault on his sensitive ears had not ceased, but only had been switched to the other ear. He was sure his ear lobes would be bruised in the morning; Chase just seemed to enjoy the way he squirmed when his ears were played with.

One hand was sliding up his side, tickling his ribs. A finger brushed over a nipple and was quickly followed by a small pinch, at the same time, Chase thrust slightly against the smaller man. Gill let out a rather loud moan, which was swallowed by Chase's lips. Picking up a slow rhythm, Chase slowly drove the man under him insane.

Gill's pants were so tight and he could feel the slightest touch of Chase's hard-on with each thrust. The finger on his nipple pinched and rubbed. He strained against the shirt to no avail. It seemed like Chase was in a particular mood tonight. He should have known by the look in the red head's eyes earlier. It had been more than a week since the last time they had had sex, and Chase was fed up. They had never gone this long without before, since they lived fairly close to each other. Sometimes they had stolen moments at Gill's house before Chase had to go to work. But a festival was approaching and Gill had been busy with paper work and preparations. Most nights he had fallen in to bed and been out in less than five minutes.

Chase left his lips to trail down his exposed throat and to the nipple that was currently being ignored. An appreciative moan was heard and Gill's hips jerked up. This time it was Chase's turn to moan as full contact was made. He didn't know how much more of his own teasing he could take. With a thrust and a groan, he made his way further down the body spread out before him. His hand followed and made quick work of undoing Gill's pants. His tongue dipped just under the now exposed briefs, and Gill's hips jerked. The strain on Chase's arm was becoming too much, so he let go of the make shift restraints and opted to pull the earlier forgotten chair to the table.

Gill blinked when all contact on his body was lost. Even his hands were free. Blinking through the haze of pleasure he finally realized what was going on when a chair scrapped across the floor. He sat up and looked down his body to find Chase settled in his chair. A hand on his chest pushed him back into a laying position.

"Chase?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

His only answer was being divested of his pants and briefs in one quick moment. He gasped as his hard on met cold air. Hands instinctively went to cup himself but his wrists were grabbed before they could.

"Let me see you," came Chase's husky voice, sending shivers through the blonde's body. He moved his hands compliantly. The blush that now seemed to be a permanent resident of his face was spreading across his body. He felt cool hands on his thighs, spreading them even further apart.

Chase felt his cock jerk at the sight of his boyfriend fully exposed to him. It had been way too long since they had done this last. He was going to enjoy every second of it. His hands held pale thighs apart and he kissed the soft flesh at the juncture of hip and leg. His tongue made a trail down the crease of his hip, purposely avoiding the leaking erection and moving down a thigh. He nipped the tender flesh and Gill jerked. He soothed the abused flesh and finally made his way up to the place Gill really wanted him to touch.

Gill's eyes widened when a warm mouth descended on his aching cock. His back arched up off the table and his hands fisted in red hair. He moaned and tried to thrust into the sensation but Chase had his hips pinned to the table, ensuring that he would not be choking suddenly. His breathing was steadily becoming fast short gasps as Chase took his time, fully enjoying himself. He sucked hard at the head and then slowly slid down until his nose was buried in short bold curls. He knew Gill loved this and that it wouldn't be long before he was a puddle on the table.

Chase hummed around the cock in his mouth and pulled Gill further down the table until his hips were hanging completely off if not for Chase holding him.

"Put your legs on my shoulders," Chase told him. Gill whined at the loss of contact but complied without a second thought. His feet dangled just behind Chase's shoulders and now he was balanced enough that he wasn't going to fall. Chase went back to work and licked up the underside of the blonde's cock. Smiling at the sounds that his lover was making, he quickly deep throated him and set a fast pace. The surprise he heard in Gill's gasp made him chuckle and that in turn made Gill shiver.

Still managing to hold Gill up one handed, Chase reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle. He was really glad that he had put it in there before he left to go pick up Gill. But he would have never guessed that he would be using it at the table that night. He popped the lid and skillfully poured some onto his hand. He glanced up with violet eyes and watched as Gill panted on the table. The hands in his hair had steadily tightened and by the looks of things, the blonde was closer than Chase had expected. _No time to waste, then_, Chase thought, sucking hard again. He used one hand to help balance Gill, and the other slid up the crack of his ass.

Blue eyes snapped open when he felt a finger pushing its way into him. He groaned, his head thrown back as the slight pain gave way to a slow pleasure. He had been feeling good before, but this was putting it all on a whole new level. Chase made quick work of getting him used to it and soon he was trying to thrust into both sensations, but it wasn't really working, considering the fact that his lower half was hanging off the table. He let out a particularly loud gasp when Chase cocked his finger and pressed down on the small bundle of nerves inside him. Soon enough, Chase had three figures in and was hitting that spot with every thrust. Gill was shivering and moaning, nearly begging, on the table and was so close he could feel the tightening in his stomach. Watching his lover thrashing about on the table, Chase decided it was time to end this particular part of the night and picked up the pace.

Between one moan and the next, Gill was screaming his orgasm to the empty house. He hunched over and grasped Chase's hair for balance. He rode the pleasure out and finally fell back, shaking and gasping for breath. His whole body slowly relaxed and his eyes fluttered shut.

Chase pulled back, using both hands to support the other man. Gill's legs spilled off his shoulders to hang beside Chase's arms. The red head smiled at the sight of a very content Gill. Too bad for him, though, this night wasn't over yet. Chase stood and slid one arm under the blonde's knees and the other under his back. Cradling him in his arms, he carried him into the bed room, kicking the door shut behind him. The sound made Gill flutter his eyes open and stare up into darkness. Chase had neglected to turn the lights on and now they were thrown into complete darkness. Gill grumbled as he felt himself being carried, and then he was suddenly falling. He squeaked and blue eyes flew wide open, even though he couldn't see anything.

"Chase!" he croaked while he tried to calm his beating heart.

"What?" came the reply, along with the click of the bedside light coming on.

Gill blinked and let his eyes adjust to the dimness of the room. He heard the sound of a zipper and then the sound of denim hitting the floor. The blush was back full force as his eyes finally adjusted and he was graced with the sight of a nearly naked Chase standing beside the bed. His light blue boxers were tented and he was letting his button down shirt slip from his shoulders, revealing pale skin. Gill swallowed and tried to breathe right as thumbs were hocked in the edges of the boxers and pulled off. Gill's eyes traveled back up Chase's body and watched as he approached the bed. He honestly looked like an animal and Gill felt as if he should run for his life. But his body was held in place by that gaze and he could feel his body responding. He was hard again and Chase was smiling that man-eater grin that he rarely got to see. _Yep, _he thought, _I am in for it._

Chase crawled onto the bed, pushing Gill back down with his body. The blonde was hard again and it always seemed to amaze him at how fast this man could get it back up, not that he was complaining. He let his weight settle on him and used his hips to push his thighs apart. Their cocks touched and both moaned at the sensation. Chase leaned down and caught Gill's lips with his. His hands slid under the smaller man's legs and lifted them up above his head. Gill held his breath, not really knowing what was coming next. He heard rustling beside the bed and soon found out. Fingers pushed into him once again and he groaned, clutching at the sheets.

"Don't want to hurt you at some point," Chase said as he scissored his fingers, stretching him as much as he could. Hurting this man was the last thing he wanted to do, so he was making sure he stretched him properly. It didn't really ever seem to matter much, though. Gill was always tight, no matter the amount of time spent stretching. He kissed the leg next to his face and watched as Gill started to shiver. _He is so sensitive,_ Chase thought as he pressed against his prostate and felt Gill tighten around his fingers. The blonde threw his head back, gasping as pleasure shot threw his body. Chase's cocked jerked and he just couldn't take it anymore.

Pulling his fingers out, he grabbed small ankles as he positioned himself above the blonde. Gill's eyes were wide and clouded with pleasure and his lips were parted as he panted. No matter how many times they did this, Chase's first thought when he saw Gill like this was _beautiful._

"Relax," Chase told him as he started to push in. It was wet and slick from the lube but still tight. Gill brought his hands up to rest on the other man's shoulders, nails digging in as his body was stretched. It burned and hurt but he knew that it would soon give away to something more enjoyable. Chase paused, gritting his teeth, trying to go slow. He gave Gill sometime to adjust and watched his face for any signs of serious pain. Their first time Gill had actually cried and Chase had promised to never let that happen again. He watched Gill start to relax and his breathing slowed. Chase started to push in again and with one long slide, he was all the way in. He moaned at the feel of the blonde around him. Forcing his body to move slowly, he started to pull back out. Gill moaned and clutched at his shoulders.

"Don't…go…slow," Gill panted out as Chase thrust back in. Chase decided to take him at his word. Gill gasped when Chase thrust back. He set a rhythm and soon Gill was blabbering nothings and moaning every few seconds. The red head angled himself just right and hit that small bundle of nerves. Gill's eyes widened his back arching as his prostate was pounded. He was close, so close.

Chase panted as he thrust into the smaller man. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He watched the man below him. His body jerked with the force of each thrust and his mouth was hanging open, panting for breath. Chase bent the smaller man nearly in half, kissing him on the bottom lip. Hands came up and buried in his red hair. Gill pulled him down, kissing him even as he moaned.

"I love you," the blonde whispered against the cook's lips. He gasped clutching hard at Chase's hair as he came, spilling himself between their bodies. Gill's body gripped the larger man tighter and he let his forehead rest on Gill's sweat covered forehead. He picked up speed, thrusting harder. He moaned as he came. His whole body convulsed and he almost collapsed atop the man beneath him. He caught himself on his fore arms, peppering kiss across Gill's face.

"I love you, too," he said, hugging the smaller man to his chest. Arms wrapped around Chase tight, pulling him as close as they could get. Chase slid to the side and pulled Gill up against him. He snuggled into his hair, breathing in his scent. Lips found each other in a gentle kiss. The simple kiss soon escalated into something more. Tongues tangoed and moans were exchanged.

Chase rolled on to his back, pulling Gill on top of him. He kissed the tip of his nose and smiled up at him. Hands were already beginning to explore, and the blonde shivered at the touches.

"Already ready for more?" Chase asked, smoothing his hand up a thigh.

"You know it," Gill replied as he leaned forward and kissed his lover.

* * *

Morning light shone in through the parted curtains. Two bodies lie in the bed, one wrapped around the other. Gill had his head pillowed on Chase's chest a leg thrown over his stomach. Chase had an arm wrapped around the other man and the other thrown above his head at an angle. Both had only fallen asleep two hours ago and were showing no signs of waking up anytime soon. There was a creak at the door and the house cat Gill had given Chase where they had started dating padded into the room. It was a fluffy mix breed, or they had assumed. She was large, even as a kitten, with black hair that made her look fatter than she really was. She was only about 10 months old now, but she was the size of a fully grown cat. Lightly, she hopped onto the large bed. She padded over to the pillow where Chase's head rested and curled up beside him. A purr of contentment could be heard in the silence of the early morning.


End file.
